plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Drink Zombie
Beastly |Tribe = Gourmet Sports Zombie |Traits = Frenzy |Abilities = Start of Tricks: This gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = He can quit any time he wants.}} Energy Drink Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 2 to play, and has 1 /1 . He has the trait, and his ability gives him +1 /+1 at the start of every Zombie Tricks phase and moves to a random lane. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Trait: *'Abilities:' '''Start of Tricks': This gets +1 /+1 and moves to a random lane. *'Set:' Event Card description He can quit any time he wants. Strategies With Energy Drink Zombie is usually useful to play in early rounds. He is similar to Zombie Chicken, but he moves to a random lane after plants are played each round. If you manage to keep him alive, he can get +1 /+1 every round, which makes him powerful enough to destroy most plants and do heavy damage to your opponent, thanks to Frenzy. To make Energy Drink Zombie last longer, try to bring Vitamin Z or other boosting cards to assure that he destroys something on the lane he moves to. Take note that he is also a sports zombie, so if you play as The Smash, playing zombies like Team Mascot and Zombie Coach can help boost him even further or protect him. In addition, while using this hero, unless you need to protect this, avoid using Possessed on him, as he already has''' the Frenzy''' trait, and there are other health-boosting tricks like Camel Crossing that are more efficient. Against This zombie is easier to deal with in the earlier rounds, before he gets buffed too much for the opponent to handle. The player should always have a deck with instant kill cards, such as Whack-a-Zombie, that can destroy him during turn 3 when he isn't very dangerous. The best choice for decks, however, is to have as many low cost high-damage plants, such as Wild Berry, that can destroy him during turn 2, but the player should not forget the randomness of both this zombie and Wild Berry, having many Wall-Nuts can be a good idea to stall him until the player gets tricks to destroy him. Solar Flare and Rose both have Weed Whack, which is a great idea to destroy this zombie. If the zombie becomes too dangerous, resort to Bouncing, destroying him with something like Squash, or using Goatify on it. Gallery EnergyDrinkZombieStats.png|Statistics Energydrinkcard.jpg|Card Trivia *He shares animations with Coffee Zombie. **Coincidentally, both are gourmet cards, both have the Frenzy trait and gain +1 /+1 at some point when they are on the field. *His description is the exact opposite of Coffee Zombie's, with Coffee Zombie's being "He's been trying to cut back", while Energy Drink Zombie's says that he can quit anytime he wants. *He is the only sports zombie in the Beastly class. **This is based on the fact that he looks like some sort of skier, because of the skiing goggles on his head. *He is the cheapest Frenzy zombie in the game, costing 2 brains. **He is also the Frenzy zombie with the lowest stats in the game, starting with only 1 /1 . *If the player pays close attention, they can see that this zombie's arm clips through the dirt surrounding him. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Sports zombies Category:Gourmet zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Sports cards